Gina Rodriguez
Gina Alexis Rodriguez (born July 30, 1984) is an American actress. She is best known for her starring role as Jane Villanueva in The CW comedy-drama series Jane the Virgin (2014–present), for which she has received three Golden Globe Award nominations for Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy, winning once, in 2015. Rodriguez began her career in theater productions and made her screen debut in an episode of Law & Order. Her breakthrough came in 2012, in the independent musical-drama film Filly Brown. She has gone on to star in the disaster drama film Deepwater Horizon (2016), the animated comedy adventure film Ferdinand (2017), and the science fiction horror film Annihilation (2018). She has also voiced Gina Alvarez in Big Mouth, the title character of the Netflix animated series Carmen Sandiego, and Leena in Paradoria 2. Career Rodriguez made her screen debut appearing in an episode of Law & Order in 2004. She later has appeared on Eleventh Hour, Army Wives and The Mentalist. On October 19, 2011, Rodriguez landed the recurring role, Beverly, in the soap opera series The Bold and the Beautiful. She received a role in the musical film Go for It!, for which she received a 2011 Imagen Awards nomination. In 2012, Rodriguez played young hip-hop artist Majo Tenorio in the independent musical-drama film Filly Brown, for which she won an Imagen Award. She received good reviews for her performance in film. She also was the recipient of the Best Actor Award at the First Run Film Festival in New York. On June 9, 2013, Gina won the Inaugural Lupe Award. On April 16, 2013, during an interview, she revealed she was offered a role in the Lifetime television series Devious Maids, but turned it down. On October 16, 2013, she joined the cast of the movie Sleeping With The Fishes. She is also working on an album. On February 27, 2014, Entertainment Weekly announced that Rodriguez would play the titular role of Jane Villanueva in Jane the Virgin, for which she went on to win a Golden Globe Award. On June 4, 2014, Rodriguez joined the cast of the upcoming drama film Sticky Notes. In August 2015, she co-hosted the 2015 Teen Choice Awards with Ludacris and Josh Peck. She voiced Mary in the animated film The Star, which was released in November 2017, and played Anya in the science fiction thriller film Annihilation, opposite Natalie Portman. She also voices Carmen Sandiego in the Netflix animated series Carmen Sandiego which premiered on January 18, 2019. In March 2018, Netflix announced that they had acquired the live-action film rights for Carmen Sandiego and that Rodriguez would star as Sandiego in the film. Rodriguez owns the production company I Can & I Will Productions. She developed projects at CBS and The CW that are centered around the Latino community. In 2018, it was announced that she would produce and star in Netflix romantic comedy film Someone Great. In 2019, Rodriguez starred as the titular character in Miss Bala. Category:Actors and actresses